


My friend Elle

by RonatheUnicorn



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn
Summary: Even Connie Beauchamp needs a little love and support from a friend now and then.Trigger Warning: Panic attacks/PTSD





	My friend Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one because I love Connie and Elle's friendship, I'm going to miss Elle, and even Connie needs a hug now and then.

Connie fell to the side of her front door, clutching her chest as her breathing accelerated; to a clear mind obviously a panic attack but to her fear addled conscious a whirr of dread and unknown. Her hand shaking she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket, selecting one of the two contacts in her favourites list. Elle answered within a few rings, and Connie could hear the smile on her face as she answered “Hello?”. The meek and pained cry of her name could barely be heard on the other end of the phone, and Elle stopped dead as Jacob looked back at her. “Connie are you alright?” she asked gently, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer. Hearing the heaving sobs down the phone she began to hunt in her bag for her car keys. “Urm, I’m going to have to take a rain check” she called out to Jacob who was waiting for her to buy the first round in at the Hope and Anchor. The nurse stood there looking befuddled as she ran towards her car. “Hang tight, I’m coming” she reassured.

“Connie?” Elle called as she hammered on the door. Hearing the whimper from the other side she quietened her voice, “Connie it’s Elle, can you let me in?” She heard the click of the lock and burst through the door, gently closing it behind her when she saw the frail and trembling consultant on the floor. Elle knelt down on the floor in front of the other woman, reaching out to take Connie’s hand in in her own. “What happened?” she queried in barely a whisper. As the sobbing took over her body again and the tears cascaded down her cheeks Elle wrapped her arms around her friend, gently shushing as she repeated “You’re safe Connie, you’re safe.” 

Eventually, when the panic subsided the woman’s eyes began to glaze over as the exhaustion from being in constant fight or flight mode and the subsequent panic attack began to set in. Elle pulled her up of the floor carefully, gently guiding her to sit on the sofa. “I’ll make you a cuppa” she announced, placing a kiss on top of Connie’s head before she went into the kitchen. She knew that getting the snow queen to open up and talk about what was going on wasn’t going to be easy, but as she stirred the hot beverage she exhaled a sigh of relief before stealing herself ready for the next battle, one for which she would be there every step of the way by her friend’s side whether she wanted it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback.  
> R x


End file.
